A Little Sister's Dark Prince
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: It's A Brother's Love Is Stronger from Kiba's point of view. We learn what really happened with Karin and what happens after Sakura gives in to Kiba and his hold on her.


I knew she was dreaming about her parents, from the look she had on her face told me that Sakura was dreaming of her dead family once again. She seems to be dreaming of them a lot lately and that bothered me. Whenever she dreamed about her parents she would turn over on her side so that I would wake up to her back and not her face. She would be curled up into a ball and seemed to try and distance herself from the very world itself. I was not pleased with this; I wanted her to be in my arms every morning and not hanging over the edge of the bed with a look of pain on her face. Now that I finally had Sakura I wanted everything I dreamed of to come true and not once did I ever dream abut her acting like this.

Of course I kept this to myself. I knew the subject of her parents was a sensitive subject so I didn't bring any of this up. If it has to be talked about then I'll let her be the first one to bring it up in conversation, but for now I would pretend I see nothing. I didn't mean to gloat but I thought I was a pretty great boyfriend to have such patients for a girl. Most guys my age would probably be pressuring their girl to tell them everything but I allowed Sakura to tell me what she wanted. I knew she had a right to privacy and I let her keep some of it, the only time I spied on her was when she was on the phone with Ino.

The blonde was still the only one who knew about mine and Sakura's relationship and she would try at every chance to break us up. It bothered me still that she was the only one who knew but with some technical help I was able to delete the flies she copied so now she had no proof, so even if she tells anyone who would believe her. Of course that wouldn't stop her, the damn girl keeps trying to convince Sakura to leave me but I know my girl, she won't leave me. She's my woman now, we have a strong bond that holds us together and nothing can break that.

With that thought in mind I closed my eyes, waiting for the sleep to return and dream more about my future life with Sakura. Before I had her going to sleep and dreaming would be a torturous nightmare for me, but now I have something to look forward too.

It was at that moment the stupid alarm clock had to go off and dire the sleep right out of me. I wanted to groan but someone beat me to it. Sakura was awake now, or somewhat at least, she was searching for the alarm clock with her eyes still closed. I gave a quite laugh at how cute she looked and turned off the alarm myself, it was my room so I knew where everything was even with my eyes closed. "Good morning, Sakura." I brought her body closer, being careful to be gentle. Our little love making last night was tense and I knew her body was probably still feeling the effects.

She always greets me after we wake up together but today she didn't say anything. I looked over at her only to see her staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression. "Sakura?" I didn't understand what was wrong with her. She is never like this.

"Yeah, good morning." Her voice sounded so empty that it scared me.

I watched her get up from the bed and start to gather her clothes that were scattered around the floor. "Hey, what's wrong?" I pulled her back onto the bed and sat beside her. "Are you alright?" I wanted to know what had caused her to act so different. After I found out what had happened I would fix it and get my Sakura back.

"I'm not really sure." She answered with a soft voice and walked out of my room and into her own.

I let out a long sigh, one hand running through my hair and the other grabbing my phone. "What the hell is wrong with her?" this was not like her and I wanted answers. I looked at my phone, checking to see if I had any missed calls from mom or work when I saw today's date. "Damn it!" I cursed, shutting the phone with more force than needed. Now I know why she's acting so different. _"Today is the death of her parents." _Her parents died in a car crash when she was still in middle school and that's when my family adopted her. She seemed so dead inside that day, like she wasn't the girl I had fallen in love with. She got better with time but everyday on the death of her parents she always acts the same way as she did the day it all happened. "Looks like I can't expect anything to happen tonight." With another sigh I got up to get dressed when I nearly fell flat on my face.

"Goddamn it!" I cursed again, picking up the object that made me lose my footing and growled. "Stupid belt." I was ready to throw the stupid thing across the room when I finally noticed the red stain on it. _"Crap, I gotta get rid of this." _I had almost forgotten what I used this for last night and I needed to get rid of this now. Throwing on a shirt and pants I snuck down stairs, making sure that Sakura was still in her room, I didn't her seeing me with a belt covered in blood. Once downstairs I quickly threw the belt into the fireplace and ignited it, burning away all the evidence of what had taken place last night.

It was still too early for Sakura to know everything about what I was doing when I left the house.

She believed I was still in school but the truth was I dropped out of college after the first year. I didn't need it anyways; I was just going to take over the family business when I was old enough so I saw no need to waste money on something so useless. Ma and Hana knew that I stopped and ma had transferred my college fund into my saving account for when I was ready to move out. Of course I wasn't going to move out with Sakura coming with me so for now I've been working at a local hotel, making a nice amount of money. It's not like I was hiding anything from Sakura, I just felt she didn't need to know because it wasn't of any importance. "She would probably just freak out like ma and Hana did after they learned I stopped going to college." I muttered to myself, stepping into the kitchen and started making some toast. It wasn't anything special but it was all I could cook without setting the house on fire. Sakura was the cook; I couldn't even boil water without it exploding. Of course no one in my family could cook, ma and Hana usually burned it or made it taste like some genetic experiment gone wrong so before Sakura came we usually ordered out.

It was nice watching her cook, gave me a nice glimpse at our future together when it's just me and Sakura living together. "Maybe I should talk to her about that soon," I was already in my twenties and it felt a little weird to still be living at home. I had enough money to support us both so maybe it was the time to talk to her about moving out. "Couldn't hurt to try," I said, making a plate of toast for Sakura and myself. "Even if she says no I could convince her to leave after high school." It sounded like a good plan and I would talk to her about it later but for now I was going to eat my breakfast, watch some TV, and maybe get in a little quickie with Sakura before she goes to school.

My ears perked up when I heard her come down the stairs. "I made breakfast," I announced turning on the television and started channel surfing. "It's only toast with some butter on it. I can't make anything else without burning it." I wasn't embarrassed about not being able to cook. It just meant that I would get to eat Sakura's cooking everyday.

"Thank you." Even though I loved her cooking it was nice hearing her appreciation for me taking care of her. It always made me feel proud knowing I could take care of my woman.

_**What should have been a happy day after all the rain finally left us has turned into a day of sorrow when the body of a young high school student was found dead this morning. We have identified her by the tag wore around her wrist as Karin but nothing more than that. **_

"_Shit." _I inwardly cursed. I just had to change to the news channel.

"Turn it up!" I jumped slightly when Sakura suddenly appeared behind me but I turned the volume up nonetheless. _"Better to just act normal." _

_**By the marks on the body we can clearly say this young girl was beaten before being strangled to death. **_

"No way…" Sakura's shocked voice reached my ears.

"You know her?" I asked, looking up at her shocked face.

Sakura gave a slow nod. "She's in a different class then I am but I'm positive that I've seen her walking around the school before."

"Do you have any idea on who could have done it?" I asked and winced at how my voice suddenly changed.

"No, we weren't friends so I never talked to her but I do know that there were a lot of people at the school that didn't like her." lucky for me Sakura either didn't notice or she thought the edge on my voice was for a different reason. Either way it was better she didn't know the truth; it would only freak her out.

"Oh well." My eyes wandered over to the fireplace, still burning away at the belt I had thrown in there. _"Its better I don't tell her I killed that girl." _I had a ghost of a smile on my face, remembering how that stupid girl acted last night just before I ripped the life right out of her. I didn't feel an ounce of guilt inside me, that stupid wench had been bothering my Sakura for months and normally I would never go as far as killing. Normally I would just threaten them but when you make my Sakura shed tears you're just asking me to kill you. I overheard Sakura telling Ino about a stupid prank Karin had pulled on her, I don't really remember the details but I do remember Sakura crying because of how embarrassed and ashamed she was for letting it happen. My blood was boiling as I watched the tears fall from her perfect face and I swore I would get revenge on the person that made her cry. _"And I did. Now the damn girl will never make Sakura cry ever again." _I was proud of myself. I had done what a man is supposed to do, protect his woman from any harm and I did just that.

"Kiba?" my ears twitched when she called my name and for a spilt second I thought she caught me looking at the burning belt but I kept calm and acted like I was still channel surfing and still eating the toast I had made. "Do you mind if I come home a little late today." The only time her voice ever got this sweet around me was when she wanted something.

"Why?" I turned my head around to look at her, my eyes staring into hers and searching for any signs that she might be hiding something. She thinks I don't know that she still thinks about other guys, whether they are guys from her class or celebrities I can tell what she feels and thinks just by looking in her eyes. I know her much better then she thinks and she can't hide anything from me as long as I look into her eyes.

"Because…" her gaze moved towards the fireplace and for a spilt second I panicked but then I saw her looking at a certain photographic that was there above the fireplace. "I want to go to the graveyard." That was all I needed to know.

While I liked it better knowing she comes straight home after school I knew that visiting her parents meant a lot to her. "Fine," I better get use to it. She would probably be doing this everyday on the anniversary of their death. "You can go but if you're not home by the time I get back I'm coming after you." I was serious. If I'm home before she is I'm going to search the whole city if I have to until I find her.

She seemed to understand me and went back into the kitchen to grab her bag and another piece of toast. My eyes wandered over to the clock and I grinned when I saw the time. _"Should be starting right about…" _

"Oh man! I'm going to be late!"

"_Now!"_

I loved how everything just seemed to fit into place. Sakura was going to be late for school and she only had two choices, either run like hell and face detention with that creepy teacher she's always talking about or ride with me. "Well what are we waiting for?" I stood up from the couch, keys in one hand and a knowing smirk on my face. I knew what she would do. "Let's go." I had a little plan for my Sakura before she went off to school and my pants were already starting to tighten at the thought.

"Y-you don't have to do that." I gave a silent laugh at how shy she was acting. The last time I had taken her to school I got a little carried away and took her in the front seat of my car. I had to say I enjoyed myself but that had stopped when some of her classmates had heard us and we had to stop halfway through. I was in a bad mood for the rest for the day, only when I got home did my mood brighten and I made sure to finish our time together.

"Relax," I put a hand on her shoulder, nuzzling y face against hers. "I'll behave." I whispered it in her ear, nibbling on it for a moment and enjoying the little shiver that went down her body. She always had reactions like this and I never grew tired of them, I doubt I ever will. We had already left the house and made our way to my car, this time I'm making sure that we won't be so close to the school.

* * *

><p>The drive to her school was normal and agonizing for a certain part of my body. I wanted to just take her once we got into the car but I kept reminding myself that she needed to go to school. Ma made me promise that Sakura continued to go to school everyday and get good grades or else she would come straight home and beat both our asses. That was the only reason why I didn't keep her home with me most of the time. If I wanted to have her and not have anyone interfering then I had to send Sakura to school.<p>

Still it was little moments like these that made life so much fun. I made sure to park a block away from her school, my car hidden by some trees nearby before getting to work. Making sure everything was locked I reached over and unhooked both our seatbelts, my mouth instantly finding hers for a nice sweet kiss before turning into a more passionate one that had my windows fogging up. Already she was moaning into the kiss, my tongue demanding dominance in her mouth and it had my fingers itching to get started. I wasted no time in sticking them inside her body, her juices already sticking to my hand as I swirled my fingers inside her. Sakura screamed into my mouth and tried pulling away but I held her tight, all of this was just making me more and more excited but I had a plan and I needed to stick with it.

So reluctantly I pulled my fingers out of her and moved away. "Do you feel it, Sakura?" Her expression was that of confusion and desperately passion. "Do you feel my presences on your body?" I licked her addicting juices off my fingers; I love the taste of her, and watched as she gripped her skirt for dear life. "Walking around like that all day will probably get the idea of being with any other guy off your mind." I leaned back into my seat, very pleased with how this turned out. Usually I was always the one desiring after her but now it was her turn and this way she wouldn't be thinking about other guys any time soon.

She seemed pretty shocked by this and her body was shaking badly and making me want even more of her. "I…I…Kiba I…" her sweet voice had a trace of longing on it and I knew what she wanted.

"What's wrong?" I knew what her problem was but that didn't mean I couldn't have some fun. "Do you want me to do something, Sakura?" I pulled her onto my lap, hands so close to her sex and watched in amusement as she started shaking even more. She wanted it badly.

"I…I…!" Only my sweet innocent girl couldn't talk.

I chuckled and kissed the top of her head, loving the effect I could have on her from only doing so little. "I'll do it, if…" I dragged it on, wanting to see more of this side of Sakura. "If you can keep your eyes open the entire time. You close them and I stop." She was always closing her eyes when we do it at home and I was getting tired of it. She needed to learn how to keep them open and look at me just like I do with her.

By the nod of her head she seemed to understand. "So you'll keep your eyes open the entire time?" I asked again and she nodded her head. "Excellent." I wasted no time in sticking my fingers back inside her, making her moan out and grab onto me for support. Another thing I loved, she always held onto me when we did these sorts of things, it just made my body burn even more. I looked at her and saw her eyes were dangerously close to closing but she was keeping them open. "Good girl." I brought their lips together for another deep kiss and started up again, making her bounce in my lap. Her moans were muffled by my lips pressed against hers and her eyes were only half open but it was enough for me to see everything I needed to see. Lust filled her eyes as her body seemed to take over, she was enjoying this as much as I was and it pleased me but I wasn't completely happy. I could see it, that tiny glimmer of defiance was in her eyes.

There was still a part of her that thought of me as her big brother.

Sakura closed her eyes when her release came and blocking away everything that her eyes showed me. She screamed inside my mouth, making me the only person that heard her cries of please. "You closed your eyes." I still kept my fingers inside her, my chin resting in her hair. I didn't want her to see the frown on my face and have her thin king strange things.

"I…I couldn't help it." She panted out; her body was slowly calming down from her release.

That was able to put a small smile back on my face. At least I still had some pleasure in knowing that only I could make her feel this way. "It's alright," I nuzzled my face into her hair and pulled her closer to my body. "I forgive you." I wasn't talking about her closing her eyes. I was talking about the part of her that still viewed me as a brother and not a man.

While I wanted to do more, we had some time left before she was locked out of school when someone tapped on the window. I cursed inwardly and pushed Sakura down until her head was resting on my stomach. Of course someone would come and ruin the moment. With a stiff hand I lowered the window enough that only half my face could be seen and I frowned when I saw who was outside my window. "Something wrong, officer?" It just had to be a cop. I was not in the mood to have some stupid cop call up my mother and sister and tell them that he found Sakura and I together in my car outside her school. I was going to tell them once Sakura and I decided to move out and get our own place. Telling them now would only mean they would take her away from me and I was not going to let that happen. I tightened my hold on Sakura at the mere thought of someone taking her away from me.

"You can't park your car here." The officer spoke in a deep and professional voice and I hated it all. Acting like he can control my life just because he has some dumb uniform.

"Sorry," I gave a soft chuckle; looking over this guy I could tell he was prude with one glance. "I didn't mean to park illegally. My girl and I just couldn't wait any longer if you catch my drift."

"Oh…well," I was right. By the way he cleared his throat in a nervous fashion screamed that he was a total prude. "Just don't do it again." he walked away with that and while it was always fun to mess with cops it was more annoying that he interrupted my time with Sakura.

"Stupid cop." I put her back into the passenger's seat and threw her a pair of extra panties that I kept in the car for certain events such as this. By the look she was giving me said she knew that I had planned all this but I was in no mood to deal with any of this. After everything that happened my love mode was killed. "You keep looking at me like that and I'll use more than just my hands." I said just as we pulled up to her school. It was an empty threat but it was enough to make her squeak and get out of the car with the clean underwear on and the dirty ones stuffed in her bag.

"I'll see you tonight." I said just as she got out of the car, my eyes looking straight ahead at the road.

"Uh…?" her hesitant voice caught my ears and I groaned.

"I know, I didn't forget. You're going to visit your parent's graves." I hated speaking to her like this but that stupid cop and the look that was in her eyes put me in a bad mood, not to mention the nerves that were still eating at me about Karin. The police were obviously investigating and I had been sure I hadn't left any trace evidence that could lead them to me but I had forgotten about the belt so who knows if I had forgotten anything else.

Sakura wasn't with me anymore; she had gone into her school and was probably nervous after how I acted. I would have to make it up to her tonight but for now I pulled away from the school and drove down to the spot where I killed Karin last night.

* * *

><p>I made it look like a complete accident that I was passing by the murder scene. Old books in one hand and a bag full of junk food in the other, making it seem like I was juts a regular college student going to meet up at some friend's house to study for a big exam. Only two squad cars were there, two officers were looking for evidence and the other two were keeping an eye out for anyone that they deemed suspicious.<p>

"Excuse me, but you can't stand there." One police officer came up to chase me away but I had other plans.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but stop and stare," I gave them a fake smile. I was very good at this, hiding my feelings for Sakura for so long gave me amazing acting skills. "I have a sister the same age as the girl so I'm a little worried for her," just saying the word "sister" left an awful taste in my mouth. "Do you guys have any idea of who could have done this?" I just wanted them to tell me so I could get this awful taste out of my mouth. Saying that Sakura was my sister made me feel sick inside and it took all I had not to spit out the horrible taste that burned my tongue.

"Honestly we can't be sure," luckily my plan had worked. No one in their right mind can deny a worried big brother information he wanted. "The girl had a reputation and not a good one. We've gotten a few calls about her, whether it was for fighting or stealing so there is a long list of people that wanted her gone. Then there's the time and place. This area is known for being dangerous at night so as long as your sister isn't anything like this one and stays in her home at night you don't have to worry."

With a nod I walked away from the scene and only once did I get in the car did I allow the grin to come onto my face. Looks like I didn't have to worry about getting caught. From the look I got there was no signs that I left anything behind and the cops were pretty much convinced that it was just because the stupid girl has picked a bad time to be out at night. Which was true, I had meet up with her just after I had gotten off from work, it was one of those few times that I had to work late into the evenings.

/Flashback/

_I had been walking just out of the convenience store, my stomach screaming at me to get some food in. I skipped lunch because of how crazy it was and now I just wanted to eat, go home to get Sakura into my bed and have her screaming moaning beneath me. _

"_Hey you," I was only a few blocks away from my car, the bag of chips in my hand almost half way gone when I saw her walking towards me. "You're Haruno's older brother right?" I didn't have a clue who this girl was but she knew who Sakura was and that alone was enough to make me stay. _

"_What about it?" it still annoyed me that people regarded me as Sakura's older brother when I was no longer that. We were lovers and right now this girl was keeping us apart. _

"_I happen to good friends with her," from the light of the moon I could see that she had red hair, matching eyes with brown glasses and an outfit that hidden everything but gave you the impression that she was mocking you. By the bite marks that I could see on her told me all I needed to know about her. "In fact we were just talking about you." She started running two fingers up my chest and I raised an eyebrow. _

_This girl was friends with Sakura? _

"_Is that so?" I tossed the bag of chips behind me and into the garbage, my appetite was gone the moment she touched me. The only one allowed to feel my body was Sakura and it was the same with me and her body. _

"_Oh yes," she purred out and I was ready to puke. "But her description of you does not give you justice," Yep, I was ready to vomit. Whenever other girls flirted with me just made me sick. It was because none of them were like Sakura and they never would be so having someone you felt no attracting you all but throw themselves at you just made me feel completely and utterly sick. "I must say I'm a little jealous that she's keeping you all to herself." I frowned, not liking the meaning behind that or the look in her eyes. _

"_Just what do you want?" I pushed her hand off me and stared down at her. I was going to get her away from me, take a long shower to get the feeling of her touch off me, and then sit down and talk to Sakura about her choice in friends. _

"_Simple," she gave me what I assumed was supposed to be a sweet smile but it only made me want to run for the hills. "I want you obviously and I'm sure you must want a real woman instead of dealing with a child such as Sakura."_

"_Excuse me?" I crossed my arms and tried to stop the growl that wanted to come up. How dare this girl even speak my woman's name and to say it with such insults. No way was she Sakura's friend. _

"_Come on, I'm sure you must tired of having to take care of a girl that isn't even your sister," she was getting closer to me and it was all only making me my anger go up. "So why don't we hook up, we can have some fun together and watch as Sakura catches her precious big brother with another woman." My body was shaking and I was ready to hit this girl. _

"_Who are you?" my cheek twitched, it was becoming hard to control myself at this point. _

"_Who me?" she only smiled more. "I'm Karin." _

_Once her name reached my brain I couldn't help but smile. "Karin…" I knew exactly who this girl was. "So you say your friends with Sakura?" I knew what I wanted to do to her now. _

"_Something like that," she had her hands back on me. "Now why don't we stop talking and do something much more fun together." she leaned close into my body, lips perked to kiss. _

_I looked up at the moon and grinned when I saw it disappearing behind the clouds. "I couldn't agree more," I unhooked my belt from my pants and wrapped it around her neck. Her screams were cut off and she clawed at the belt to get it off her neck but my grip was stronger. "You're right, this is fun," she was gasping for air, eyes wide with fear and I only responded by grinning. "Karin you made my Sakura cry so now I'm going to make you disappear." My fists made contact with her body, making blood run down her face and my kicks doing more damage to her ugly body. By the time the moon returned she was already dead. _

"_A little warning to those who make mess with my girl," I took a nearby hose and sprayed her body with water, wiping away all fingerprints of me. "They hurt her and I'll make them disappear from this world." I wiped the hose of all prints and left without looking back at all. I got rid of a problem in Sakura's life so now it was time to take her to bed and enjoy myself for a job well done._

/End Flashback/

"Seems like I don't have anything more to worry about." I pushed the seat of my car all the way back, it was my day off from work so I didn't have anywhere to be and a nice nap sounded good at this point.

_Ring! Ring!_

I let out an annoyed groan and reached for my phone. This day was not going my way at all. "Hello?" my eyes were closed, ready to get the call over with and take the nap that I wanted.

"Hello, is this Sakura Haruno's older brother?" my eyes shot open and I was now fully awake.

"This is. Who's calling?" I pulled the seat back up into a sitting position, one hand already on the steering wheel. I had a bad feeling about this.

"My name is Shizune, I'm the nurse at Sakura's high school," that's right I remember this person. Sakura was going to her to learn about medical knowledge because she wanted to grow up and be a doctor. While I wasn't exactly happy with her career path, being a doctor meant she would have to see and touch other naked men besides me and I did not want that. "She was in my office earlier for fainting." My heart stopped when I heard those words.

"I'm on my way right now. Is she alright?" I already turned the key in the ignition, ready to run through every red light to get to Sakura and bring her home.

"She is fine now but she is no longer in school" I stopped, turning off the car and gripped my phone harder.

"What do you mean?" I growled, not able to contain my anger. What did she mean Sakura wasn't in school anymore? She couldn't run away, could she?

"Well…" Shizune seemed hesitant about telling me. "She ran away after I had a talk with her," I slammed my hand down in the steering wheel. If she did run away then it was all her friend Ino's fault and I was going to make sure that the two of them never see each other again. "I noticed that Sakura had some marks on her body and I questioned her about being in a relationship," that stopped me. I quieted down instantly and waited for the woman to continue. "She told me she was and I was concerned about whether she was using protection or not," I rolled my eyes at this. Sadly we still were using protection. "She said that she was but after that she ran out and left school. Tell me, Mr. Inuzuka did you know about this?" of course I knew about it. I was the one who gave her those marks.

"Yes, I was aware she was in a relationship." I was the one she was in a relationship with.

"Well I would keep an eye on her. Teenage pregnancy isn't uncommon these days and I'm a bit worried about this boy," I wasn't sure if it was just because she called me a boy or because she said she was worried. "By the marks on her body said he is controlling type of person."

"What do you mean?" what was this woman talking about.

"Well…" she seemed hesitant again. "When I was checking her over I could see that a lot of the marks were not that old but seemed to be re-marked over again. Almost like this boy is trying to mark her as his property," I felt my eye twitch. I did not mark Sakura like she was my property. Sure she was mine and only mine but I meant as my woman. "I'm worried this boy my have some psychological issues." I froze up right there, my mind flashing to my father locked up in a mental institute.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" my voice was deadly calm. I wanted to know what this woman was trying to say. Was she saying I was just like my father?

"From my experience with other patients that I have seen says that this boy is trying to keep Sakura all to himself. He seems very possessive and I'm worried that soon he may do something that could affect her like," she had more to say, I could hear it in her voice. "Now while Sakura confirmed they were using protection I'm concerned that sooner or later that will stop and Sakura will drop out of school and have to take care of a baby all by herself."

I couldn't believe my ears. "So you're saying that you believe this guy will leave Sakura once she gets pregnant?"

"Yes, that is usually how it goes." She answered me.

"Lady, you have no idea how wrong you are." I ended the call and threw my phone into the back; I started the car again and drove off. Everything that woman said pissed me off and I was going to find Sakura and prove that stupid woman wrong. Stupid bitch was comparing me to my crazy father and I was nothing like him. He was a menace to society and everyone around him, I didn't hit my girl when I thought she was cheating. I reminded her that she was my woman and no one else could have her. I wasn't some lunatic that had anger issues; I know how to control myself. I'm not some nut job that attacks the person he's supposed to care about the most. I protect Sakura; I got rid of the stupid girl Karin that had been bothering her. The police even said she was a girl that got into fights and she would most likely go after Sakura one day so I wasn't killing an innocent girl, I was protecting my woman from being attacked from the bitch in the future.

"I am going to find Sakura and show them all how wrong they are!" I hit the brakes, hard, as I pulled into the graveyard. If she skipped school there was only place that she would go too. She would go and see her parents, the only people that knew her better then I did.

I walked into the graveyard, walking past a bunch of graves and eyes looking for any sings of pink hair. I've come here before to pay my respects to her parents before, ma always makes sure that we go during the holidays and other important dates so I knew where I was going.

I had it all planned out, I was going to find her and stay with her at her parent's grave until it got to be too late. We would go back to the house and spend the right of the night together, I would keep her home from school the next few days, and then when ma and Hana finally return we would tell them everything. If that meant moving out then I would do that, with Sakura right by my side. We would get our own apartment with the money I've saved from working and after getting everything settled we would get married, and then I would go to work into the family business and she would stay home to take care of the kids. After they were old enough she could go work with Hana at the Inuzuka veterinary hospital. Sure she originally wanted to work with people but she'll find that animals are much better to be around and it'll put me at ease that she won't be near other males.

I had the perfect plan all set up and it was broken when I saw Sakura in the arms of another male.

I stopped dead in my tracks, my body was frozen over and my eyes were open wide. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Sakura, my woman, was in the arms of another man, crying her eyes out, and looking like she was supposed to be there. I was seeing red, blood boiling from my rage and I let out a deep growl. "Sakura, seems you're being a very bad girl," the wind blew by making some leave from the trees fall but it didn't matter, I could still see them. "Looks like I'll have to remind you of who you really belong too." I left them. I would allow her to stay in that fairy tale world of hers but once she gets home I was going to make her remember that the only arms she was able to be in were mine and no one else's.

She was my woman, she belonged only to me and I was going make sure everyone knew that, even Sakura herself.

* * *

><p>It was like our first night together all over again. I had taken Akamaru for a nice long walk, trying to clear my head enough to put my new plan into action. I was standing outside our house, her room light was on and I could see her moving around was quickly, almost as if she was in a hurry to get out. I growled and Akamaru whined. He was just as upset about this as I was. Sakura was planning on leaving but I was going to stop her and keep her with me forever.<p>

"I'm home!" I acted like I did the first night, like I knew nothing and everything was normal when it wasn't. Akamaru ran into the living to take a nap after our long outing and I was looking at the mail. "Sakura?" I called her down, wanting to start things already.

"Coming!" like a good little girl she came running down to me but I knew the truth. My good little girl had been very naughty today and it was time for me to punish her so she'll never do it again. "What are you doing home so early?" she was trying to act like everything was normal too but I was a much better actor. Even without looking into her eyes I could tell by her body language that she was acting different from normal and was planning something herself.

"Your school called and said you left early," I set the mail down on the table and cracked my neck. "So I left to see what was wrong." I sat down in one the seats, looking bored and tired. I knew what was wrong though, she was in another man's arms.

"Oh right," my eyes looked at her and saw the nervousness practically screaming off her body. "I wasn't feeling too good so I left. Sorry if I caused any trouble." She gave me an apologetic smile and moved towards the stove. Was not feeling good a code for being with another man? "Why don't I make dinner now? You seem hungry." She put on her apron and I smirked. She was right, I was hungry but not for food I was hungry for my little love blossom and I had been dying to do her in the apron. Looks like now is my chance.

"Dinners good with me, but Sakura," I stood behind her, hands placed on her shoulders to keep her still. "Mind telling me why you were hugging another guy today?" time to see what answer she would give me.

"W-What…?"

Her reaction was as cute as ever but I had other things to focus on. "I saw you, hugging that boy, letting him think he could touch you," I grabbed both her breasts, giving them a hard squeeze and making her cry out. "Tell me…" I kept squeezing them, making her body shake even more. "Did you just lie about visiting your parents so you could sneak around and see that boy?" I ripped her shirt and bra off her with one hard thug, leaving her top half naked under her apron.

"N-No!" she cried again, both my hands back on her chest and giving them a nice hard squeeze that had me as hard as a rock. I was ready to take her right then and there but I needed her to be ready for me. "He's a friend of Naruto! He was just comforting me when he saw me crying!" I couldn't tell if it was an excuse or the truth and at this point none of that mattered anymore.

"I don't care!" with a sharp tug, I had both her shorts and underwear off her body. "I'm the only one allowed to touch you. I already told you that!" I pushed her forward into the sink, turning on the cold water and letting it fall on her chest. She screamed when the cold water touched and I grinned when I could see through the white apron and saw her breasts and nipples through the wet fabric. I licked my lips in anticipation. "I've done everything to make you happy and you still think about leaving me! I even got rid of that stupid girl that made you cry so much."

Sakura gasped when she heard my confession. I hadn't really meant to let that slip out but she was going to find out sooner or later. Besides she wasn't going to leave my side after this so there was no point in hiding it anymore. "You killed Karin?"

"I did," I spun her around and grinned when I saw the water had soaked through the entire apron and was giving me a very nice view of her glorious naked body. "She was a bother to you, she made you unhappy, and so I got rid of her." I took the ribbon that was in her hair and through it to the ground, stepping on it. I was going to cut off all ties of her old life and remake our new one together right now.

"No! That's not what I wanted!"

"Well it's too late now. She's dead and out of our lives forever." I put my hand son her hips and leaned in closer, ready to put myself inside her tight core right now.

"No!" her cries stopped me, she was fighting against me. "You're crazy! Let me go!" she pushed away from me and ran, for a moment I was angry that she called me crazy, just like my father, but I would just deal with all that later. I chased after her, ready to take her on the floor if I had too.

"Not happening," I tackled her to the floor of the room once she entered and smiled at my new thoughts. "Hmm…we've never done it in here before. Better change that." I unzipped my pants, kicking off both pants and boxers with a swift kick. I had never been with Sakura in her room, we were always in my room when we did it and a change of scenery was nice.

"No…please…don't do this!" she cried, tears falling freely from her fear.

"But I have to," I took off my shirt and leaned over her, hands placed directly over hers. Her tears bothered me but they would be gone soon. All that would be on her face was a smile after tonight. "I have to remind you of who you belong too," I gave her no warning and entered her from behind. She screamed and I growled in pleasure. "I have to get rid of that other guy's stench that's on you. I need to get the feeling of his body off yours," I was thrusting into her harder than I usually do and by the way her body was shaking said that I was the only thing holding her up. That pleased me. That I was the only thing supporting her and for good measure I gave her an extra long thrust. "I need to make you remember that only I can do this to you, I'm the only one who has the right to love you, and I'm the only one who'll ever want!" I picked up my pace, my body felt like it was on fire and her screaming was only making me harder. Everything she did only turned me on and I told her that, told her how much I loved her, how I would take care of her, and how I would always stay by her side. I whispered all of this into her ear between the soft kissing that I would place onto her wet cheeks. The tears had finally stopped and were replaced by her screams, she screamed only for me and it would always only be for me.

My cock twitched when my release came and I made sure to release every last of my sperm inside her.

She collapsed to the floor, her breathing was heavy and her butt was starting to drip from the cum that I just released inside her. "Don't go to sleep now," I picked her up off the bed, making the apron fall of and threw her down onto her bed. "We're nowhere near finished yet." Before we got together I had come in here many times before when I had a longing for Sakura. Whether it be to watch her sleep or to masturbate in her bed I was always in here when I felt the need for her. But now I have her and it was time to many my ultimate fantasy come true. To take my love blossom in her own bed and create a whole new life together!

I entered her with full force and she screamed again, her arms went around my neck for support. I was entering, hard and fast and making her body feel the full force of my attack. I didn't stop though, even with her screaming in my ear I kept at my fast pace, one hand on at her waist, the other fondling her breast and my mouth sucking on the other. I was going to make her feel everything, make her desire my body just like I desire hers so she'll never be able to live without it. We reached our climax together and I released my load inside her, the tip of me was touching her womb, making sure it got the full effect of my release. I was going to get her pregnant and keep her as my wife and mother of my children. "How was that?" I held her close, still sheathed deep inside her. By the new look in her eyes said that any thoughts of me as her older brother were finally gone and now she fully saw me as a man.

"Wonderful!" she snuggled closer and I had no complaints. I wanted my girl close to me and it was good to have her want to be this close as well.

"I'm glad," I held her close, thinking about doing some more when my eyes caught a glimpse of something sticking out from under the bed. "What's this?" I reached under her bed, it was so small that I didn't need to reach far, and pulled out a bag full of her clothes and other items. "Packing for something Sakura?" I tried not to sound to upset but I couldn't help but glare at the bag and what it confirmed for me. I had been right; Sakura had been packing to leave.

I waited for her answer; I would let her explain before taking her again. "Not that I can remember." I looked into her eyes, looking to see what she was really hiding but I was surprised to find nothing but honesty.

Always when I looked into Sakura's eyes I could see what was really going on inside her but now when I should be seeing secrets and lies I only saw complete honesty. _"Seems our time together has made her forget everything but me." _I watched as she snuggled closer to me and this showed me that my new thoughts were true. I wasn't really sure how it happened but now Sakura was only thinking of me and our life together. _" Just the way I've always wanted it to be."_

"I see…" I threw the bag across the room and laid back on the bed with her, holding her in a strong grip. I was a little anguish that her mind might suddenly change so I held her tight. "Well I guess keep it. We may need it incase we have a little guest joining us." I said all this while patting her stomach. I hadn't used a condom and I wasn't going to from now on. Sakura was going to have my child and we would be happy together forever.

"What do we do if we do have a child on the way?" she seemed a little concerned, probably because she was still so young but I would erase those worries from her mind.

I smiled down at her. "Simple, you quit school to take care of our child and I take over the family business to take of the both of you," I pulled her even closer, finally pulling out of her to hold her in my arms. "Of course we'll move into our own place where no one will be able to bother us ever again." my voice had changed, I noticed, the thought of finally having her all to myself has got me acting differently.

I wanted to talk more with her about this but she was already asleep and soon enough I found myself drifting into the darkness of sleep. I pulled at her sheets and placed them on top of us. "Good night, Sakura. When you wake up next we'll be together forever as husband and wife." I whispered into her ear just before I fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>"Kiba," I jolted awake, eyes searching around to see where I was and I was sleeping on the couch in the living room. "It's time to wake up. Dinner is ready!" I sat up, wiping away the remainder of sleep and looked over into the kitchen of my home.<p>

"Alright Sakura." I called to her, giving her a lazy grin and eyes roaming over her cute little body and stopping at her stomach. A little baby bump was showing and I couldn't help but let out a proud grin when I saw it. Our child was in there and soon enough we would be parents.

With a long stretch of my arms I undid my tie and threw it onto the table before moving into the kitchen to have dinner with my lovely wife. I had been dreaming about our time together before we got married and started our new life together. After that time in her room Sakura had found out a week later that she was with child and I knew then it was time to let everyone know about our relationship. Ma and Hana hadn't been to happy when we told them, in fact my mother basically accused me of rape and had dragged Sakura away to ask if I had been threatening her. Of course my love blossom told them both that we were in love and it was nowhere near what they were thinking. They still weren't happy about it but after a while ma agreed and Sakura and I moved into our own condo across town. We were married soon after, it was a nice ceremony, a small one with only close family and friends but none of that mattered to me. I just wanted Sakura as my wife and now I finally had her.

"What's for dinner?" I wrapped my arms around her from behind and smiled when she leaned into my touch.

"I made your favorite." I could already smell the meat from here and it had my mouth watering.

"Any special reason?" I nuzzled my face into her neck, lips running down her soft skin.

"We're going to celebrate your promotion to running your family's company." That was right; I had forgotten that ma and Hana made me the head of the Inuzuka family business. I wasn't really into office jobs but I knew how to work it and it meant that I didn't have to leave home all the time like everyone else. It just meant I was gone for a few hours of the day and then I would be able to come home everyday and see my wife.

"So we're celebrating?" I set us both down in one chair, Sakura sitting in my life and my hands on her stomach. Ever since I learned she was pregnant I couldn't get enough of touching her stomach everyday. "I know a better way of celebrating." I pulled her face towards mine and kissed her awaiting lips.

"Kiba," she giggled and pulled away, making me give a small whine that mimicked Akamaru perfectly. "I spent a lot of hard work and time making our dinner so you're going to eat it," I whined when she flicked my nose. "Besides we can always do that after the baby is born."

I went stiff at her words. "You actually expect me to wait six months before I can bed you again?" I looked at her like she was crazy. Even after finding out there was a baby inside her didn't stop me from wanting her.

"Technically its six months and six weeks," I was confused and suddenly a little worried. "You see after a woman gives birth she can't have sex for at least six weeks or else it would harm her body." Her explanation made me want to cry.

"So for six weeks I can't do anything to you?" I asked and she nodded. "Well then," I picked up the fork and placed a nice piece of meat inside her mouth. "You better save your energy because I'm going to have you until I'm forced to stop." Those six weeks will probably be the longest days of my life but I would deal with it.

"Kiba," she giggled again showing me her lovely green eyes that seemed the change the day I took her in her room, and leaned her head on my shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too." I'll never grow tired of hearing those words.

"I love you, my prince." She confessed again and kissed my smiling lips. I didn't do anything more and continued to feed my pregnant wife. While I liked being called her prince I always felt that the title didn't really suit me. A prince was all flashy and set the princess free from a tower so they could live in the kingdom forever. I liked to call myself her dark prince instead. I kept my princess all to myself; I didn't let the other villagers believe she belonged to them because she only belonged to me. I kept her with me at all times, in our nice condo or the supposed "tower" from the old legend.

I was Sakura's dark prince that took his princess into their chambers every night to listen to her screams of pleasure that would continue until death do us part.


End file.
